Outrage
by DJ Dubois
Summary: In the sequel to "Zorpox" and "Metamorphosis", Zorpox invades Smallville and its environs causing standoffs with the Legion, Protector and their friends. Plus where are Kim, Yori and Rick through all of this stuff? Please read and review!
1. A Nice Day Ruined

Outrage (Super Lana 46)

Originally written July 2010

Notes Part 1: Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. Dahak is from Xena Warrior Princess which belongs to StudiosUSA and MCA. Kim Possible and her cohorts are Disney's.

Notes Part 2: This story follows "Zorpox" and "Metamorphosis" in the "Impossible Quartet" series. I'll try to catch everyone up but just know that Ron Stoppable has a hell of an alter ego. Dahak eggs him on. The other, a maniac genius named Zorpox, has wiped the landscape with his classmates, teammates and teacher. He badly hurt Miranda Arighatto. Now he's aiming for Smallville.

Wonder how the Legion's going to deal with this one? Read on…..

Chapter 1 [Day after the end of "Role Play"]

[Kent Farm]

Clark leaned on the plow and took a deep breath. Over the previous two hours, he'd furrowed and seeded the farm's entire back forty. Since returning from the other universe, thoughts and questions continued to gnaw at him. _I hope the other Professor is all right. How did everything just disappear? _He took a big gulp out of his water bottle and another deep breath.

"Cheer up, Clark. The day's bright and warm."

He grinned to see Martha pushing Ryan toward him in the latter's carriage. "I should. Thanks, Mom. How's the little guy?"

"Being good. He wanted to see his Daddy," she indicated while smiling warmly. "Isn't that right, Ryan?"

Ryan's eyes popped open. He looked up into his father's eyes and reached up.

"How can I resist something like that?" Clark picked his son up and hugged him closely against himself. "Building the dream for you, Little Guy. That's what Mommy and I are doing. We love you." He kissed his son's forehead.

Ryan put his head against his father's chest.

As it happened, Clark felt a flash of white hot pain searing through the link. _What? Argh! _He made sure not to drop his precious bundle. "Mom, take him please!"

"Clark? What is it? What's going on?" she queried anxiously.

He ground his teeth while hearing Miranda scream.

Then he heard Lana yell, "MIRI!"

A loud cackling laugh mocked his sensibilities.

"Something's wrong at the Talon, Mom. Be back when I can!" He rushed off toward town at super speed.

_Now what? _Martha began to worry about the new crisis developing there.

[Ten minutes earlier—Talon]

The Talon bustled as always on a midweek afternoon. Lana and the wait staff rushed around with orders. April worked in Angie's. And Lex noted everything going on from his corner booth.

Lana started yet another cappuccino at the coffee press. She was backed up three orders deep and knew more would be coming. _Wish that Miri were here! She'd….._

Then she felt the blinding hot white sensation that Clark had before. She reeled and almost dropped the drink she was working on.

Fortunately Alicia was there to catch it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Lana ground her teeth and caught her breath. "Miranda isn't though. Can you take five and you know?"

"I'm on it," Alicia concurred before heading into the back. Once there she disappeared in an emerald flash.

"Lana, you really should sit down," Lex insisted.

"I can do a coffee if you need it," Byron offered.

"That's really sweet of you. Thanks." Lana sat down before they pushed her down. She needed to get her energy back. She felt Miranda's pain still. As she did so, she noticed her scar glowing. "Now what? Lex?"

Lex saw the same thing and noted the plaque doing its thing. "Great."

Then one of the patrons saw something outside. "Hey! Dig the blue guy!"

"Blue guy? I…." Byron's eyes went wide. "EVERYONE! GET DOWN!" He grabbed two people and threw himself and them to the wooden floorboards.

The front window exploded inwards with a rain of broken glass shards as something hit it.

Miranda's unconscious form slid to a stop halfway to the counter. She lay bruised, badly burned and bleeding from several different spots.

"MIRI!" Lana yelled in a panic. She rushed over to her friend's side and listened closely. "She's got a pulse!"

"What hit her?" Lex wondered.

Then they all heard the laughing. "AHHBOOYEAHHHH! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm going to turn that clown's smile upside down!" Byron hissed while stalking out the broken front door. "HEY!"

"The stupid poet. Should of known!" Zorpox cracked.

"GRARHHH! AIN'T STUPID!" The dark poet charged the intruder.

Zorpox levitated off of the ground. He made the sky turn cobalt blue. "You think you're strong, do you? TRY THIS!" He swung with his right fist connecting with Byron's right shoulder.

A blue monkey outline and a loud screech could clearly be heard.

Byron flew backward through the window and slammed into the far wall. He slumped to unconsciousness.

"Is THAT the best you have?" the attacker taunted while stalking into the café. "Too bad this place wasn't leveled the last time!"

"Ron Stoppable? YOU DID THIS?" Lana hissed from where she kneeled next to Miranda.

"No! It's ZORPOX NOW! Come on, _Lana_! Let's see what you've got!" the intruder baited.

Lana's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists tightly.

Then Clark rushed in faster than the eye could see and bulled into Zorpox from behind.

"The other one!" He fired a dark energy burst catching the other masked Kryptonian unawares. "Anyone else? Didn't think so!"

"HEY! BUTTWIPE!"

Zorpox rolled his eyes. "Dark Unkie now? BOO YEAH!"

"STOOPID! HURT MIRI! GONNA HURT YA'LL!" the Protector snapped while making Zorpox levitate. "YER GONNA PAY!" His open left eye glowed yellow. His hand glowed blue. "EAT THIS, SMART ASS!" He threw a blast at the teen and knocked him back into the street. "GIT MOVIN'!"

As he stalked into the street, Dahak's pyre shot up out of nowhere. _I AM NOT DONE YET! _It covered Zorpox in a sheet of fire and vanished. _FOLLOW ME IF YOU DARE TO FIND THE FIRE HAIR AND THE ASIAN SOW! HAHAHAHAAHA!_

"DAMMIT!" the Protector bellowed and kicked at the asphalt. "Gonna git that punk! Wha'ever!" He tromped back into the café. "Big Bro's gonna be pissed! Wha's w' Miri-Ma?"

"She's been worked over pretty badly. Ambulance is on its way," Lex reported.

The Dark One shook his head and grabbed Clark. "Les git! Make sure she's 'kay!" He vanished in a dark flash of light.

Lex and Lana looked at each other anxiously. If Ron had flipped, what could they do?


	2. Briefing at Lex's Mansion

Chapter 2

[Luthor Mansion—four hours later]

Lex scanned the Internet searching for attacks by the blue skinned maniac. _If he can shrug off Clark and Byron, we're in for it! _He frowned at the reports from Go City and the developing one now out of Metropolis. _What's going on with Ron? _

"Lex?" Lana called from the door while stepping into the room.

"Lana, hey, how's everything at the café?" he asked with concern.

"According to April and Alicia, everything's under control there. Sheriff Adams took statements from everyone. She wants to talk with the Protector about things," Lana reported.

He snorted. "Good luck on that one. How are Miranda, Byron and Clark?"

"Clark's okay and sitting with Ryan. Byron's dealing with a burn from where that punch hit him. Miranda's being treated at the Med Center. Jasmine's sitting with her," she continued. Then she paced the room. "The Protector's already driven Ron from Metro."

"Great. Get him mad and locked onto a target and he's not going to stop. At least he's keeping Zorpox from his targets," he noted knowingly. "Hopefully Metro PD stayed out of the way and let them fight it out." He saw Chloe rush into the room. "Hey, Sullivan, you missed a party."

"I got to see the rematch. Are you all okay?" the reporter worried while embracing him.

"We're fine. Byron and Miranda took the brunt of it. Did the Protector cause a lot of damage?" Lana pointed out.

Chloe shook her head. "He pulled that blue skinned guy off of Met PD. They exchanged energy blasts for about fifteen minutes. Then that fire creep showed up and pulled Mr. Blue out of the picture. At least the Protector kept the damage to a minimum. Then he disappeared too."

"That's twice. He's really going to be pissed," he assessed while rubbing his forehead.

"It's about to get worse," Chloe indicated while dialing his office phone. "Hi, Wade, this is Chloe Sullivan-Luthor. Can we pull you up on screen?"

"Sure. Just a sec," the computer genius agreed. "Your laptop?"

"Yeah." Chloe opened her laptop and turned it on. "Okay. Go for it."

Wade's face appeared on screen. As always, the chubby African-American teenaged genius sat in front of his computer with other tech gadgets around himself. He sipped on his soda cup and typed on the keyboard. "Everyone okay there?"

"Two of us are hurt but otherwise all hands are on deck. Alicia's been to Japan. She looked really shaken up by the whole thing," Lana detailed. "What's going on, Wade?"

"Best guess. Dahak set Ron's dark side loose. Four confrontations so far. The rest of Team Possible is still missing. Your scary bodyguard's been busy too. Global Justice told the Metropolis police to back off since he saved a large group of people including a beaten SWAT squad and kept that downtown block without a scratch," Wade informed them.

"Thank them for us," Lex expressed with relief.

"No sweat. I'm working on something to reverse the effects. We'll need to get Zorpox down to use it. Mind helping to search in the meantime?" Wade continued.

"Clark and I are on it. We'll find them, Wade," Lana concurred.

"Thanks. I'll keep looking here too," Wade agreed before logging off.

"Ouch," Chloe realized. "Wonder if we should call out Uncle Sam?"

"He can't deal with that, Chloe," Lana disagreed. "Clark and I need to deal with Zorpox ourselves."

"You're not going in without the rest of the Legion. You think Jasmine's just going to sit and do nothing? Or the Protector for that matter? Besides this guy's got magic too. Remember what that did to Clark and you?" he reminded her.

"We've got to stop him though," Lana pointed out.

"We'll figure something out," he assured them.

"Indeed we shall, _Alexandre_," Heloise concurred as she and Rick Trousseau entered the office.

"Hey, guys. Anything on our blue threat?" Rick greeted.

Chloe nodded. "We do. Hey! Are you okay? Wade said you all were missing."

"I brought him to Althanor for treatment. The animal is fine as well," Heloise explained.

"HEY!" Rufus retorted sharply while sticking his head out of Rick's belt pouch. He skittered down Rick's leg and across the carpet. Then he climbed up the desk and looked at the others.

"Sorry. She didn't know," Lana apologized. "Did you see Zorpox at the school?"

"UH HUH! An' fire!" the mole rat responded.

"What about Kim and Yori? Anything?" Rick asked them.

"Nothing. Wade didn't have anything new," Chloe indicated. Hearing his communicator go off, she motioned with her eyes. "That might be him now."

Rick nodded as he answered it. "Hi, Wade. What's up?"

"Rick! Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you!" Wade replied anxiously. "Have you seen the girls?"

"No." Rick clenched his fist. "I'm scared for Kim. Rufus and I got treatment. I'm going to report in with Dr. Director in a few minutes. I'm at Lex Luthor's mansion."

"Deep breath, Rick," Wade advised. "Chill."

"I'll chill when I know Kim's safe! I…." Rick bowed his head. "This is what Ron must've felt like when Monkey Fist grabbed us last year." He shook his head. "What else has been going on with him?"

"Zorpox has been busy," Wade reported. "He trashed Go City and took out Team Go. Then he was in Smallville and Metropolis. The Protector drove him off both times."

"He fought Dubois' dark side? _Is he nuts?_" Rick gasped.

"He is being egged on by that demon. Could be. Magic isn't my stuff, Rick. Science is. I'll keep doing global scans and get back to you," Wade concluded before signing off.

Rick shook his head. "Terrific! No sign of anyone. Sensei's still out cold. Ron's out of control. Wish we'd have taken his fear more seriously."

"That's water under the bridge," Heloise told him bluntly. "We can see Miranda."

"I'll meet you both there," Lana declared before taking off at super speed.

"We'll check back in," Rick advised the remaining couple before disappearing into the mists with Heloise and Rufus.

"Anything from your source?" Lex queried.

"Nope," Chloe replied while shaking her head. "What do you think?"

"I'm hoping it isn't a trap. Knowing Dave, it's playing on both him and the Protector. It would still want to get its claws on Clark and Lana too," he worried.

"But the Protector's beaten Ron twice," she disagreed.

"They were standoffs before Dahak pulled him out. This reeks of one of those deals from when I was a kid." Lex poured them both cups of coffee and handed her one.

She sipped it with a bit of worry. _Let's hope not! Keep your eyes open, guys!_


	3. Hospital Vigil

Chapter 3

[Smallville Regional Medical Center]

[Waiting Room]

Byron sulked in a padded chair moodily. Besides the wrappings and ointment over his burn, the medical staff had put his left arm in a sling and bandaged the shoulder due to the injuries suffered against Melogath and Lousain. "Can't do anything right!"

"I'm glad you weren't killed," Sandra lectured. "I can't believe you went after that guy with your shoulder like that!"

"And let certain people expose themselves? I'm not about to do that," he countered. "I'm trying to be careful."

"When you go dark, that doesn't work," Samantha pointed out. "You're not exactly easy to stop."

"Try impossible," Pete Ross pointed out from beside her.

"Listen to them, Byron," Sandra begged her _fiancé. _"I want you in one piece."

"We need a plan," Sasha interjected. "Meantime my workers are looking for this Zorpox creep."

Pete saw Lana coming toward them. "Lana! Any other sign?"

"Nothing after Metro, Pete. Any new word on Miranda?" Lana queried anxiously.

"Mr. and Mrs. Singleton just left. Professor Dubois and Jasmine are in there now," Byron reported. Then he saw Rick rushing to them. "Aren't you Kim's boyfriend?"

"That's me. Anything?" Rick wondered.

"So far nothing," Pete insisted.

"Where have you been? Where are Kim and Yori?" Samantha inquired. "We need some help with your blue friend."

"We know," Rick conceded. "I wanted to check on Miranda. Then I'll talk to GJ about things."

"This way," Lana indicated while leading the agent toward the patient's room.

[Miranda's Room]

As with most hospital rooms, dim lighting cast shadows across it. The monitor's beeping droned in the background. Nurses came and went periodically to check on the patient in there.

Miranda lay unconscious in the bed. Sutures closed her wounds. Her right arm was in a sling. She had a weak pulse.

Jasmine stood in the corner silently watching and praying to Allah for her friend's recovery. She had set up state of the art treatment which was set to arrive within a few more hours time from New York. She seethed over the patient's condition. _Why is it SO IMPORTANT to keep this secret? WHY?_ Still the princess worried more about Dave.

He, for his part, sat in a wooden chair by his niece's side. He held her left hand gently and patted it. He maintained a telepathic surveillance over her looking for any change. "I told her," he muttered angrily.

"Excuse me?" Jasmine queried in confusion.

"I told her to ask for help. WHY DIDN'T SHE?" he railed while spasming violently.

"Professor, please. We don't need the Protector going on a rampage," she pointed out. "There will be a time."

"Damn straight there will be!" He adjusted his niece's pillow. "The rest of Team Possible's missing. The entire school's a wipe. Sensei's in a bloody coma." His eyes narrowed. "What next?"

His cell phone went off.

"Now what?" He glared at the phone. "Kim's parents?" He answered it, "Hello?"

"David, this is Anne Possible. Has there been any news?"

"Hi, Anne. Sorry I haven't heard anything. I'm with Miranda now. She's been badly beaten up." He smacked the table hard. "_Who _or _What _is Zorpox?"

"Who is the Protector for that matter?" Anne queried back. "They're one in the same. What happened in Metropolis?"

He sighed. "I really don't know other than the news clips. From what I saw there, the Protector stopped Little Boy Blue from taking out downtown. He has to be contained though. With Dahak running shotgun on him, this is going to get ugly."

The brain surgeon bit back the response she wanted to give. "And Miranda?"

"As I said, we're waiting on a sign." He saw Rick and Lana coming into the room. "Hang on." He handed the phone to Rick. "Anne Possible."

Rick winced yet he took the phone. "Hi, Dr. Possible. I'm so sorry."

"Where's Kim?" she insisted.

"I don't know. Zorpox knocked everyone out. When I came to, she and Yori were gone. I'm looking at Miranda now. Our friends got me some treatment."

"Are you all right?" she wanted to know.

"Fine. My first priority is to find the girls. Then we can deal with Zorpox and get Ron back," Rick noted. "Anything in Middleton?"

"Nothing. Go City was attacked though. Zorpox beat Team Go badly. They're all in traction here," Anne reported.

"I see. I'm going to need some friends. Dr. Director's going to want a report. After that, I'm sure that the folks who helped us in Denver will do the same now," Rick detailed while getting nods from Lana and Jasmine.

"If you find her, have her call home please? Sorry we're worried," Anne requested.

"Right away, Dr. P. You hang in there," he concurred.

"You too, Rick. Thank you," Anne concluded before hanging up.

"Thanks." Rick handed the phone back to the older man. "Sorry, Dr. Dubois, I…."

"It's not your fault, Rick." Dave put his hand up to stop the apology. "Bad enough that we can't get my counterpart because he's missing. Now this too?" He rubbed his forehead. "Miri's just hanging on. Where have you been though?"

"That priestess place," Rick revealed while setting Rufus on the counter. "They treated us."

"You've already answered my next question because of what you said to Dr. Possible." He turned to Lana. "Anything?"

"Clark and I haven't found anything. We've been doing sweeps," Lana reported.

"Okay. Figure out a rotation to keep an eye on Miranda. I don't trust Fire Puss or Zorpox not to try again. Thanks for the advice before, Jasmine. Meantime I want a meeting tonight in the Kents' loft. I'm getting the agents and our other source to sit in. We need a plan. Come on, Rick. I'm getting you something to eat. Then you can check in with your superiors." He leaned over and kissed Miranda's forehead. "Rest well, Sunshine. Uncle loves you." With that, he left with Rick.

"He wants blood, Lana," Jasmine assessed.

"I'm sure he does." Lana declared. She spasmed and shook. "I need more of that antidote."

"Is there any red meteor? I do not see any," Jasmine wondered with concern.

"Excessive moods do the same thing. After that scene at the Talon, Ron or not, I'm fighting the urge to hunt him down myself," Lana revealed while rubbing her forehead. "Clark and I need to talk with Heloise."

"The demon does this to you both as well as the Professor and Ronald. You should be careful, Lana. Remember what it was like to help our counterparts?" Jasmine reminded her.

"We will be." She rubbed her unconscious friend's shoulder. "As soon as we make sure that Miri's okay."


	4. Zorpox and Dahak Plot

Chapter 4 [Colorado Rockies—100 miles from Middleton]

High among the mountain peaks, few ventured on the soft snow. The icy cold cut through the landscape chilling the landscape. Even the billy goats and birds skirted the area if they ventured there at all.

On one particularly jagged cliff, a concrete and steel bunker huddled from view. In truth, it served as the top entryway for a multilayer hideout extending down into the hollowed out mountain. Computers linked into satellites and other detection equipment. Equipment for developing weapons worked away.

Bizarrely though, they did so by themselves.

Zorpox strode through the central floor and surveyed the activities. His eyes gleamed at the fulfillment of his plans. Before he'd nearly succeeded at shaking the Earth to smithereens just for some petty ransom request. Now he had bigger plans.

The Master's plans….

He smirked and considered the massive golden cannon aimed at the sky. The quantum disintegrator would annihilate cities and their defenses in a split second anywhere in the world. "With this, we'll conquer the world! BOO YEAH!"

_Focus, Mortal! The enemy still hunts for us! _Dahak's fire persona flared up in a brazier.

"Yeah." Although he hated doing it, he bowed. "Those pesky agents think they'll ruin my day, do they? I. THINK. NOT!"

_I meant Dubois and the brats._

"Yeah Dark Unkie. Almost forgot about him." Zorpox frowned. "I wanna kick his ass! SO BAD!"

_We eliminate him. The others will follow._

"Him and the dark creep? They can take us," he reminded the creature.

_I have worked out a special spell for them. We just need to time it right. Tonight, you will attack that theater again. It is the new moon. _

"New moon? So what?"

_Have faith and show respect! The allies will be at their weakest! Engage Dubois again. He changes and I will deal with him! It will happen soon. Prepare well, Mortal. _With that, the flames went out.

"Another fight with that creep? Yeah whatever!" Zorpox stalked downstairs and through several tunnels toward the middle of the mountain. Two levels down, he pressed his hand against a sensitive lock and opened a heavy metal door. "Hey, Girls! Guess who? Been gettin' the 411?"

Kim glared at him from where she was chained to the wall. Despite her bruises and burns, she still burned with a chance at a rematch. "On you? So not worth the drama!"

"Ooh! Touchy! Touchy!" He ran his index finger under her chin so she squirmed. "Wonder how Little Ronnie missed you?"

"Ron's nothing like you!" she challenged.

"Keep telling yourself that, KP. I'm him! DEAL!" he retorted forcefully.

"No…you are not."

"And now the Asian other half? You are so BOSSY! SHUT UP!" he instructed.

"As Americans…say,…go to Hell. I believe _Ron San_…in there." Yori Matsumaru Stoppable glared through a pair of blackened eyes and bruised cheeks. Her arms ached from her own bonds.

"Maybe. You have me now! And I'm not giving him ANYTHING!" he challenged.

"He…take it…." Yori spat at the blue man's face. "I love…him."

"We both believe!" Kim asserted.

"Believe what you want! I am the REAL DEAL! AH BOO YEAH! HAHAHAHAHA! Time for more fun! I'll get Ricky next. Make it the whole party! Later, Ladies!" He waved nonchalantly at them before leaving and shutting back in the stygian darkness once more.

"_Ron San, _why…does he not fight?" Yori's eyes watered.

"You heard that creep. He did something to Ron. This is NOT his sitch! No way!" Kim assured her.

"I know. I do not lose hope, Kim," Yori insisted.

_Come on, Ron! FIGHT! Rick, hope you're okay! _Kim struggled a few more times before relaxing again.

It was going to be another long night.


	5. Rick Meets with the Legion

Chapter 5 [That night—Kent Farm]

Rick pushed himself back from the chair after one of Martha's best meals. He would've rather have kept looking for his missing teammates but his stomach needed sustenance. And after what Clark and Lana had told him about the cooking, he took the hint. Like everyone else, he thoroughly enjoyed it. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent. The pot roast hit the spot."

"My pleasure, Rick. Pity it took this to bring you back to town," Martha lamented. "Any other word on the girls?"

"Agents Singleton and Petersen had nothing. My superiors were a big zero as well," Rick replied while trying to keep a lid on his own emotions. "I hope that parole comes through."

"Parole?" Lana asked from where she was burping Ryan. "Is that where the three of you were this afternoon?"

"An old friend is being held in Belle Reeve. I know the Legion's got lots of fire power but with Miranda and Byron down, we could borrow some more. This lady's got some fire. Trust me," Rick explained. He answered his cell phone. "This is Trousseau."

"Trousseau, this is Will Du. Dr. Director wanted you to know that the paperwork's set. The Asset will be in Smallville by midnight."

_Bet it's killing him to do this. _"Thanks, Agent Du. I appreciate it."

"Bet the Asset would be better than cheerleaders." With that, Du hung up.

_Then again. _Rick frowned while hanging up. "Smart aleck!"

"Good news?" Clark asked.

"We have our pinch hitter but she won't be here until Midnight. I'm meeting her at the Talon. I figured that Dubois would be good back up in case she decides not to play ball," Rick commented.

"He has his wife and children there. Sure that's a good idea?" Jonathan wondered.

"We'll be listening out here," Clark chimed in.

"Speaking of out there, the others will be here any minute," Lana indicated. She put Ryan in his carrier. "I'll be down in a minute." She headed upstairs.

"I'm not putting anyone in danger, Mr. Kent," Rick assured him. "I'm worried about Kim, Yori and Ron. But a job's a job. Dr. Dubois reminded me of that this afternoon."

"Given what you're going up against, I imagine he did," Martha indicated. "But I agree with Jonathan, be careful of putting April and the kids in harm's way. If there is a fight especially there it could get ugly."

"You would know, Mrs. Kent. What was it like?" Rick queried.

"What was what like?" Clark queried.

"He's talking about the standoff, Clark. I still can see it in my mind, Rick. No I didn't hear or see the ghost doing her thing to David but I remember how he nearly killed his father and the other rioters," his mother recalled.

Clark nodded. _Just like in Rowenshire. _His mind flashed back to the scene in the other world where he and Lana saw the Protector's initial emergence on the playground. "We should keep things under control."

"That's why we have back up coming." Rick holstered his weapon and checked his watch. "It's time. Where's this meeting spot of yours?"

"Right up in the Loft," Lana indicated from the stairs. "Follow us." She led the two guys outside and across the yard toward the barn.

"Heck of a hideout, guys. The ultimate in low tech between the cows," Rick cracked.

"Buttercup's a killer bodyguard," Lana advised as they climbed the stairs toward the next level. There she pointed to the assembled Legion. "And as promised, here we are."

"Have faith, Mr. Trousseau," Heloise advised from near the barn window. "You will need it on this night."

"How's Sensei?" Rick queried with concern.

"He improves. The goddess heals as she will," the priestess continued. "Meantime beware. If the blue skinned one comes, Dahak will be with him."

"And we shall be ready," Jasmine vowed.

"We can deal with this Zorpox guy if we fight as a team but what about the demon?" Alicia asked with concern.

"We shall see how interested it is. I can team with Dubois against it," Heloise commented.

"And we can distract it," Sasha piped up.

"Meantime Lana and I will be ready too," Clark added. "Rick?"

"There will be one more body to account for. The other agents are driving a recently paroled prisoner back from Belle Reeve. She'll meet us at the Talon. She's someone who's dealt with both Ron and Zorpox. That's all I can say. Rest is confidential," Rick reported.

"Confidential? Rick, we're going into a war with a demon. All you can say is _that_?" Samantha wondered.

"Orders are orders, Samantha. Sorry. I'd rather be looking for Kim and Yori right now. No offense meant of course. Guy's got to worry about his girlfriend," Rick apologized.

"Yes. However you must focus as well," Jasmine pointed out. "You know what we face. We cannot make mistakes."

"I am on point," Rick insisted.

"Let's not get into a fight, Gang. All right?" Clark requested. "I think we know what we have to do. Jasmine, you and Sasha will watch the Talon in case Dahak shows up. Ms. Gregoire's going to be with the Professor. Lana and I need to talk to Jor-El about this situation. Samantha, you and Alicia can go with the others to the Talon. That sound like a good plan?"

"It is. I need to check on the teacher and get some herbs. After that, I shall meet Dubois at the medical center." With that, she disappeared into the mists.

Rick shook his head in admiration before checking his watch again. "Meantime, I can check in with my superiors again at the mansion. I'll see you all at the Talon before midnight. Thanks again, guys, for the help." He walked back down the stairs and left.

"He is so not ready for this," Samantha assessed.

"Without Byron and Miranda you think we are? He's worried about Kim and Yori not to mention catching heat from his bosses over this mess," Lana assumed.

"Plus he's keeping secrets from them too. Meaning more heat," Clark added. "Okay. Let's do this. Be careful, guys."

"Meantime we need to check on Ryan and make sure he's okay for the night," Lana indicated before they headed down the stairs. "Mom's still got coffee, guys. Let's get some."

The others followed her, feeling eager for some refreshment before the battle to come.


	6. More Preparations

Chapter 6

[Cowache Caves—An hour later]

After talking some more with the parents and friends, Clark and Lana rushed to the caves and a conference with Jor-El. They found the guardian spirit hovering in the central cave waiting for them.

_My Children, what has happened? I felt a dark distortion encircling the Earth, _Jor-El queried.

["Dahak's suborned one of our friends from Denver. His name is Ron Stoppable,"] Clark explained.

_The boy with the mystical power inside of himself? He is the one? What has happened?_

["He has issues like Dr. Dubois'. His alter ego, Zorpox, is the one who's running things,"] Lana continued. ["Worse he has Ron's stuff and a boost from Dahak. Our friends, Kim and Yori, are still missing. Miri's in the hospital. Could you do the Kryptonian healing thing like your counterpart did for her?"]

_I can. I shall do so at once. Before we go to your 'hospital', I urge you both to be careful. The demon still wants you and Ryan. I do not wish to lose any of you, _Jor-El urged.

["You won't. We'll be careful,"] Clark promised.

_Excellent, Kal-El. Meet me there. _With that, Jor-El disappeared.

"Let's hope this works," Lana noted before taking off.

_You and me both. _Clark hustled off after her.

[Smallville Regional Medical Center—Five minutes later]

Dave and April walked back into Miranda's hospital room to find Karen watching her. Most everything else remained the same as before.

"Any change?" April wondered.

"None. At least she's not getting worse." Karen wiped the teen's brow off with a cold cloth and turned to them. "Garth and Steve are heading for Metro. Martina's studying with friends."

"Wish we could do something," Dave groused while looking the patient over. He felt the super teens rushing toward them. "We're about to have more visitors."

Clark and Lana walked through the door and looked at the older adults there.

"We think we might have something," Lana declared while checking on her best friend.

_That would be me. _Jor-El appeared in the corner. _Cover your eyes! _When they had done so, he flooded the room with a bright light.

Ever so inexorably, the patient's wounds healed. Sutures closed. Burns and scars vanished. Bones knitted back together on their own.

"What?" Miranda groaned. She opened her eyes to find herself in the hospital.

"Miri!" Lana hugged her tightly and gave her a relieved grin.

"Easy there, Boss," Miranda coughed. "What am I doing here? I was in Japan!"

"You were there. Dahak and Zorpox beat you all badly. Rick's with the agents. Kim and Yori are still missing," Clark reported.

"This is really bad!" Miranda assessed while getting out of bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dave lectured.

"I'm healed. You're going to need all of the help you can get," Miranda asserted. "With Dahak behind him, Ron's alter ego is the real deal!"

"We know," Karen noted. "The Protector and he have fought twice."

"Great. Zorpox is that powerful? Crap!" Miranda fished through the closet for her stuff. She found her torn _gi. _"Where's my blade? They took it!"

Lana shook her head while producing the sheathed kitana. "Alicia found it in the wreckage." She handed it to the sensei.

"Bad enough that Ron and the Lotus Blade are in that demon's talons but I will not lose anyone or anything else. Uncle Dave, don't argue," Miranda asserted.

"She has a point," April conceded.

"She can watch the back," Lana suggested.

"NO WAY! I'm fighting that creep and finding my spirit sister and Kim!" Miranda fired back. She snatched her things and stalked into the bathroom.

"Wow. I haven't seen her with that kind of an attitude since she was really little," Karen indicated.

"I'm…staying out of this one," Clark hedged.

"Good idea," his wife agreed knowing full well what a fight between uncle and niece could do.

Dave shook his head. "She's going to get herself killed. Hey if anyone knows Dahak around here, it's me."

"And we're still outnumbered, Hotshot," Karen reminded him. "Let Miri fight."

Just then, Miranda walked back out in her torn _gi _and the sword strapped to her back. "Feels good. Thank you, Jor-El."

_As you said, we need every ally, _Jor-El acknowledged.

"Just watch yourself," Dave instructed. He knew she wouldn't stay behind and he couldn't make her do it. Still he couldn't help but worry.

Miranda hugged the older man. "You too." Then she turned to Lana. "Get a lift to the farm? I need my spare stuff."

"On it!" Lana swept her friend in her arms and took off in a blur.

"See you at the Talon," Clark supposed before following.

Dave frowned darkly. "I really have a bad feeling about tonight. Let's go. I want to make sure the twins and girls are all right."

"Would you mind if we take them?" Karen requested.

"That would be a good idea. No sense in making Ground Zero a double target," April agreed.

He nodded. "Fine. Let's do this." He walked out.

The women exchanged curious looks before heading away themselves.


	7. The Asset is Brought to Smallville

Chapter 7 [Somewhere on Route 54 between Metropolis and Smallville]

In the midst of the building fog, Garth and Steve sped out of the region's largest city and toward home. They both steamed over how long the paperwork had taken.

Then again, their companion wasn't exactly the best company either.

"Figures that Du would keep us waiting all stinking afternoon," Garth complained.

"We got her out. That's what counts." Steve checked his blackberry. "Nothing new on the warfront." He saw a sign pass on the right. "Morriston. We're an hour out."

"An hour more with you guys. Great. Woo hoo. Just to make my life _so _complete!" the woman in the back interjected sarcastically. "So where are we going? Cowtown USA?"

"Smallville. We think that's where Zorpox is going to show up next," Steve retorted.

"Nice to see my tax dollars are so well spent. You might wanna pull my former boss outta jail for surveillance too at some point," the mystery woman retorted while keeping to the shadows. Then she smirked. "Bet this is killing Trousseau. I'd like another shot at the princess too."

"Get through her demonic ex first," Garth noted.

"Zorpox is a cracked genius but he ain't demonic," she shot back.

"He is now. He's possessed," Steve noted.

"Really? Stoppable's not having enough fun with the ninja so he sold his soul? Oh nice!" she retorted.

"He didn't. The demon took him unawares. Check your facts, Lady," Steve indicated.

"Or maybe while he was losing his pants?" she pushed.

"I don't know about that," Garth commented. "But you're about to find out how big of a fight we're in, Lady. You've got a big mouth. That creep's going to shut it."

"As if you two would know a demon? Riight!"

"We've known this one since high school. Both of us got to see it up close and personal on a few occasions. Trust us. It was no day at the beach," Steve informed her, allowing the terseness in his voice to come clearly through. "It and its creepy servants like to toy with and torture you. We're taking you to one of its favorite haunts. Get serious, Toots. Whatever you've faced up to now, it was only minor league compared to this."

She rolled her eyes but decided not to say anything else. _Only minor league? Yeah, guys. Whatever!_


	8. The Trap is Sprung

Chapter 9

[Talon—fifty minutes later]

Dave finished the last of his arrowheads and set them out to harden for a few minutes before screwing them on the arrows. He definitely felt the familiar nerves coming up through his spine and brewing in his stomach. _Maybe I should be glad the girls and Colin aren't here! _He thought of his family and ground his teeth. _Hope this asset is what they hope she is. We need all of the help we can get!_

Then the scar glowed bright emerald back at him.

_Tremendous! _["Clark? Lana? We've got trouble!"]

He heard the static.

_Great. _He took a deep breath and studied his weapons. "They won't be ready for at least fifteen minutes. Damn it!" He took out his cell phone and listened.

It was dead too.

"Really cut off. Oh joy to the world!" he groused while tossing the useless device on the table. He opened the door and eased his way onto the dark overhang. He definitely could pick up on the vibes in the theater. The burning ate at his scalp while he descended the stairs. Then he vaulted the rail.

Seconds later, a dark flame blast reduced the wood to kindling.

He hit the floor painfully. "Blast!"

"Is _that _the best you can do?" Zorpox cracked while stepping out of the shadows. "Come on! I want the creature!"

"He not like pay per view," Dave replied while firing a couple of energy pulses and knocking the blue skinned enemy back.

"That's more LIKE IT!" Zorpox cheered in mock praise. He flipped over the librarian and delivered a spin kick to the other's midsection. "Tag! YOU'RE IT!"

Dave hit the coffee bar hard. Unfortunately, given that someone had forgotten to take the last pot off, stale coffee dumped down scalding him. "SHIT! AW DAMMIT!"

"Ooh! Now who, I _wonder_, did that? Must really check the help. Who's the one with the sitch? You or Baldy? The blonde big mouth? Or _maybe _that hot Middle Eastern babe?" Zorpox taunted.

Dave's head went numb. "I'll…show you….sitch." With that, he changed.

The Protector threw a big energy burst at his enemy. "No gittin' 'way this time, WUSS!"

Zorpox coughed. "I agree, you Idiot! NOW, MASTER!"

The plaque glowed brightly.

Dark red flame shot from it hitting the Dark One square.

The Protector screamed.

"AHBOOYEAHHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zorpox crowed as Dahak sealed its trap.

But unbeknownst to the two villains, a lone yellow jacket flew from the rafters, out the window and into the night sky.

Its mistress needed to know what was going on.

[Kent Farm—Ten minutes later]

The Legion sat around the table and waited for the cue from town. Even after Jonathan and Martha had gone to bed, they continued the vigil.

"Nothing's happening," Samantha insisted with a yawn.

"Give it a chance. The agents will be there any minute now," Rick told them.

"Maybe your uncle's timing is off?" Jasmine supposed.

"Maybe. I'd still feel better if I knew more." Miranda focused. ["Uncle? Uncle Dave, are you there?"] Hearing the static, her eyes went wide. "GUYS!"

Then she, Clark and Lana all heard the screaming.

"That was him! He's in trouble!" Miranda realized.

"We're on it. The rest of you follow as you can!" Clark told them before he and Lana took off at super speed down the road toward town.

"Let's go!" Jasmine indicated. "Alicia, stay here. If you don't hear from us, teleport in and check things out." She led the others outside. Once on Carpet, they took off into the night sky, speeding toward the café.

"I can't believe we left him alone! He KNOWS BETTER!" Miranda complained to herself.

"He had help on the way. We were on watch," Sasha assessed. "Can't be watching every second, Miranda." Then she saw the approaching bee. "Jasmine, that's one of my workers! Slow down! He has a message!"

"What's to know? Zorpox is there!" Rick disagreed.

"Make it fast," Jasmine advised while stopping their progress.

Sasha nodded and let the bee settle on her hand. She communicated with it telepathically. "Get the swarm! NOW!" She let it take back off and head toward her lodgings. "He was ambushed!"

"Confirmation is good! We go in ready to fight!" Jasmine declared while picking the pace back up.


	9. The Fight is On

Conclusion [Talon]

Steve and Garth pulled up in front of the theater to see that everything was dark.

"Looks like everyone's tucked in with their cocoa moo," the passenger cracked. "Maybe your buddy is too." She sniffed the air. "What the? Eww! Rotten eggs?"

"This is really bad," Garth noted. He tried Dave's cell phone but only got the voice mail. "Blast!"

"Dave knows better," Steve insisted while drawing his gun. "Lady, you're with us. Got that energy stuff ready?"

"Just point me in the direction, Secret Agent Dork. I'll deal with the Buffoon," she asserted while they all got out of the car.

"Agent Petersen! Agent Singleton!" Lana called as she and Clark ran up. "He's been attacked! We're not getting anything!"

"We heard him scream," Clark assessed. He saw a slender female form hanging back in the shadows. "Who's that?"

"The bailout committee." She stepped into the light revealing her raven dark hair and eyes. Her pale white face stood out in the electric lights and against the emerald and black costume she wore. Not to mention the cocky grin on her face. "Name's Shego." She made her hands blaze with green fire. "Stay back, Kiddies!" She punched the door in.

"We could've unlocked the door," Lana noted tersely while stepping inside.

"Yeah. Yeah." The emerald parolee batted her hand in front of her face. "What kind of stuff this café serve? Ole to Hell?" She found Dave lying in the middle of the floor. "This your buddy?"

"Professor!" Lana realized while feeling for a pulse. "He's alive."

"Alive but not there!" Zorpox revealed while stepping into view. "About time you all faced me again!"

"It'll be the last. Let Ron go," Clark asserted.

Zorpox laughed. "Make me. And to bring Shego into this? This is so much better!" He pointed at the wall and made dark fire singe it. "Want another try?"

"I've been itching to kick your ass again," Shego hissed while making her hands glow even brighter green. "Hey, guys, this here's going to get ugly. Take your date somewhere else."

"We're not going anywhere, Shego," Lana disagreed while clenching her fists. She ripped a piece of oak board from the floor and stood ready. "This is it."

"Sounds great to me!" Shego grinned. "Get ready for your pasting! I'm going to shut that stupid laugh off!"

And so the battle was about to commence…..

THE END (for now)


End file.
